The present invention relates to a hand tool, such as a plier and, more particularly, to a hand tool which may be hung from a key ring or similar article.
Hand tools are often carried by people on their person. Since some hand tools may be cumbersome to carry, small hand tools have been developed which can be hung from a key ring or similar article. Many of these existing small hand tools are complicated to use and expensive to manufacture.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved hand tool which may be easily hung and removed from a key ring or similar article.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hand tool which has additional tools associated therewith.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hand tool which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.